closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Legal Video (Argentina)
Background: This was a children's division of Gativideo (then called Legal Video), which distributed cartoons from Hanna-Barbera from early 1986 to 1988. 1st Logo (Early 1986-1988) Nicknames: "Chinese Dragon in Argentina", "Ranita", "Ugly Frog", "Legal Video. Because It's Not Illegal." Logo: On a black background, we see a teal/green/yellow/orange pixelated artwork of an ancient Chinese dragon scrolling downwards. A metallic rectangle with the cutout letters "LV" at the top ("LEGAL VIDEO S.A.") with a very "futuristic" font, In the rectangle cutout after a "blast" (leaving trails of the rectangle), a lime green circle with the text "Video Niño" (In English translated "Video Child") fades in; at the top of this circle are icons representing two children. Variant: On movies, there is no "frog" and the logo is two seconds longer. FX/SFX: Early mixer effects. Music/Sounds: A futuristic synth theme with zaps. Availability: Most likely extremely rare. This was found on a video of El inspector Ardillas sic (Secret Squirrel). The movie variant was found on Regreso al mundo del futuro (Futureworld) and the 1st edition of Predator. Editor’s Note: The pixelated dragon, the cheesy video feedback effects, and even the "frog" seem rather weird, and the synthesized music can test the nerves of a few viewers--but for most who are not children, it can very much be seen as cheesy. From a child’s viewpoint, however, it can be viewed as a very strange logo, but not as much as the follow-up... 2nd (known) logo (Late 1980s) WARNING: This logo contains some weird and in-your-face nature, and it's not suitable for children. Watch at your own risk. However, viewer discretion is advised. Nickname: "Lady in the Lamp", "Tempting Eyes", "Eyes, Sparks, Flames and Explosions, Oh My!", "The Eyes Ask For a Date", "Vadimon's Argentinian Daughter", "The Argentine Equivalent of Golden Book Video", "Illegal Video" Logo: On a black background we see a pair of women's eyes. After at least four seconds a yellow grid moving upwards and a light-bulb with a faint flame both fade in. As the logo progresses sparks move through the light-bulb then numerous animated flames appear to form a silhouette of a conveyor belt carrying some boxes and vanish after a yellow flash with a white solid 8-point star in the middle appears. The Legal Video text from before in white flips up zooms out and settles beneath the eyes and the grid/light-bulb fade out. The prototypical Gativideo logo in yellow fades in on top and stays on for ten seconds before finally fading to black. FX/SFX: The flames, the grid, the text. Music/Sounds: An excerpt of "Generando" by Pastoral, combined with a thunderclap and an explosion sound. Availability: Seen on later releases from the company. It appeared on Spanish prints of My Science Project with the Touchstone Home Video logo of the era following suit. This also appeared on some Walt Disney Home Video releases such as Rock n' Roll Mom. Editor’s Note: Despite releasing mostly children’s titles, this logo is not suitable for its target audience at all, maybe not even a good idea for a logo. The effects are incredibly cheap, and the eyes feel tacked-on (the upper/lower sections even disappear/reappear with the grid). It may be a stranger logo than the previous one. Category:Argentina Category:Nightmare Logos